Witch's Resolve Witch's Summons
by Zenyetta
Summary: Story takes place after Season 2, but before Season 3.  A different take on Morgana's abduction.


**Witch****'****s Resolve**

_It is two days after Morgause abducted Morgana from Camelot._

In a partially ruined castle, in a still-intact chamber on a beautifully carved canopy bed, lay a woman who had been snatched away from everything that was known and familiar to her, and from the agonizing sensations as her throat closed in on itself.

Morgana slowly awoke to sunlight pouring into her room. Well, not her room precisely, but a room. Then with a gasp, she sat up in bed, a hand to her throat, looking around in panic. The last thing she remembered was being poisoned by Merlin – the tightness in her throat and chest as she attempted to breathe. She remembered the anguished, devastated look on Merlin's face, the tears in his eyes as he knelt down to hold and comfort her even as she tried to fight him off. He was so kind and yet so treacherous. Why? Why would he try to kill her? What had she done to make him take such action?

"Ah, you're awake," said a voice at the door. It was Morgause with a tray of breakfast. "You must be hungry after your ordeal," the witch said.

"Where am I?" Morgana demanded.

"This is my home," Morgause replied. "It was also the home of the priestesses who raised me and instructed me."

"They instructed you in magic?"

"Yes. From the time I was smuggled out of Camelot and brought here," Morgause told her.

"Why did you have to be smuggled out of Camelot?" Morgana asked.

"There'll be time enough for questions and answers," said Morgause. "Right now, you should eat something and regain your strength." Morgause put the tray on an ornate stone table and pulled out a beautifully carved wooden chair for her.

"I have many questions, Morgause and I want answers now!" she said with raised voice as she got out of bed and faced her across the table. "I am tired of being left in the dark."

"Very well, ask your questions," Morgause replied.

"Why did you bring me here?" was Morgana's first question.

"I brought you here to save you from poisoning," the blond woman said.

"Yes, Merlin poisoned me, I remember. What I don't understand is why he would do such a thing."

"He did it to save Uther Pendragon and Camelot," Morgause said.

"What do you mean?"

"You were the source of the enchantment I wove," Morgause admitted.

"Was that why I was the only one awake when Arthur and Merlin arrived?" Morgana asked.

"Yes," Morgause replied.

"You used me! Why?"

"I wanted to kill your guardian. I needed a source from which the enchantment could emanate," Morgause confessed. "And that was you."

"That doesn't explain why Merlin tried to kill me," Morgana said.

"Merlin figured out you were the source. He poisoned you to force my hand. Before he would tell me what poisoned he'd used, he had me end the enchantment."

"Morgause, you put the entire town and castle in jeopardy just to kill one man," Morgana said. "Your enchantment even threatened Gwen."

"She's just your maid," Morgause said offhandedly.

"Gwen is my friend," Morgana shot back. "As is Merlin. He is a kind, hard-working, honest, understanding young man. He would had to have been very desperate to resort to murder."

"You care for these people," Morgause stated.

"Of course I do. Gwen and Merlin have always been good to me," Morgana said.

"You told me you wanted to see Uther destroyed and his reign ended. You said you were prepared to help me bring about his downfall," Morgause said.

"Yes, but I will not have innocent people harmed in the process," Morgana answered.

"Very well, Morgana," Morgause told her. "Now, please eat something. I'm sure you're hungry."

The two women sat down at the table and took part of the fruit, wine, sliced meat and cheese. For a short while, they ate in silence, then Morgana asked, "Why did you bring me?"

"You were dying," Morgause replied.

"No, it's got to be more than that. Why do I still feel I should know you?"

"That is blood speaking to blood."

"What are you saying, Morgause?" Morgana asked as she stared hard at the witch across the table.

"We are half-sisters, Morgana."

"That can't be. My father never mentioned that he was previously married," said Morgana.

"He was," Morgause informed her. "I'm the elder daughter of Sir Gorlois, Knight of Camelot from his first marriage."

Morgana stared incredulously at the woman. Different mothers had given them different looks. Where Morgana had peaches and cream skin, blue eyes, and raven hair, Morgause was fair, brown-eyed and blond.

"Why wasn't I told?" Morgana exclaimed in astonishment. "And why were you smuggled away?"

"It was the court physician who brought me to the priestesses here," Morgause said. "I'm sure he knows who I am; probably Uther, too. As to why I was smuggled out of Camelot, I cannot say."

"It seems a great many things have been kept from me," Morgana said.

"Morgana, you said you stood with me. Your guardian has slaughtered hundreds of magic users, sister, and they must be avenged."

"I do stand with you, but not at the expense of those not responsible," Morgana told her. "That would make us no better than him. No, Morgause, no harm must come to Gwen, or Arthur or Leon or anyone else in Camelot, not even Merlin."

"He tried to kill my sister!" Morgause shouted as she pounded the table with her fist.

"You tried to kill Camelot!" Morgana answered with equal force. "You gave him no choice!"

"Very well, Morgana, I can see you feel strongly about this," Morgause acquiesced.

"One more thing, sister," said Morgana. "You will _never_ use me again in your enchantments without my knowledge and consent."

"As you wish, I will not," Morgause agreed. The corners of her mouth rose slightly as she saw that her sister was just as strong-willed as herself, something they both inherited from their father.

"Are you feeling better?" Morgause asked.

"Yes. I hadn't realized how hungry I was," Morgana replied. "So, what happens to me now?"

"Whatever you want," her sister said. "You are not a prisoner."

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days," Morgause said. "It took a little while for me to purge the hemlock."

"Hemlock? Merlin used hemlock?" Morgana said. "Poor boy, to have to resort to that. Well, I think I should let someone at Camelot know I'm unharmed."

"Will you go back to stay?" Morgause asked. "Will you go back to hiding who you are and what you are?"

Morgana looked away. "I know you to have magic," her sister continued. "I know you to be a witch, like me. I can feel your power as, I'm sure, you can feel mine."

"What is the alternative?" Morgana countered.

"You could stay here with me and I could teach you everything I know," Morgause offered. "And together we could bring down Uther Pendragon and end his reign of terror."

"And then what? What happens to the kingdom afterwards?"

"Arthur will be king," Morgause said. "And you will be his queen. And with Uther gone, magic can return to Camelot."

"I see," said Morgana. "There's just two problems with that plan, sister. First, Arthur is not ready to be king. Anyone in the court can see he still has much to learn. And second, I have no wish to marry him. I'm not in love with him."

"It is common knowledge that the two of you are to marry," Morgause said.

"That arrangement was made by our fathers, not by us," Morgana retorted. "Arthur will have to find another to be queen."

"Then what would you suggest be done?" Morgause asked.

"All my life, Uther has told me that magic was evil and all magic users were evil. Don't you see that your actions and those of other sorcerers have proved his point?" Morgana explained. "I would prove him wrong. I would use my powers to help Camelot, to save it from those who would wantonly destroy it."

"Sorcerers like me?" Morgause asked.

"Morgause, I understand your wanting revenge for those who have been needlessly killed. But I beg you to hear me out," said Morgana. "What sweeter, longer lasting revenge there would be to use the very thing Uther fears for the good of the people? The people would see for themselves that Uther's policies are wrong."

"And what of the man himself?" Morgause asked.

"Leave Uther to his own fate," said Morgana. "Right now, Arthur needs him to learn to become king. And Arthur will be a good king, not like his father."

"You sound so certain of Arthur," her sister noted.

"I grew up with Arthur, I know him well. He's a good man at heart. Often he tries to do the right thing. Sometimes, he even goes against his father. Arthur will make a great king _if_ he can learn statecraft from his father."

"And what of Uther's hatred of magic?" Morgause queried.

"I honestly do not believe Arthur holds the same opinion," replied Morgana. "I also believe if he sees us doing good for the people, he will question his father's actions."

"And what of those Uther sentences to the axe?" asked Morgause.

"Those who have done no wrong, we save," answered Morgana. "Those who try to destroy the kingdom, we oppose them and let them die."

"That is a difficult policy, sister. There are many who will refute us, who may even try to destroy us," said Morgause.

"That is why you have to teach me all you know," Morgana told her sister. "I must learn and grown in strength and ability if my plan is to work. Are _you_ with _me_?"

Morgause eyed the woman opposite her, considering her words. Then she reached across the table and grasped her sister's hand. "I am with you, Morgana. Together, we shall put your plan to action."

"Good. Now, there is much work to be done," smiled Morgana. "There is much you must teach me."

"Then let us begin," Morgause smiled back.

**THE END**

**Witch****'****s****Summons**

_It's been three months since Morgause snatched her half-sister from Camelot._ _Morgause has been training Morgana in the ways of magic. _

Morgana, younger daughter of Sir Gorlois, knight of Camelot, stood at the candle-lit alter in the once great hall of the ruined castle carefully reciting a spell in the language of the Old Religion. Morgause, elder daughter of Sir Gorlois, watched her sibling, judging her competence in the casting.

Morgause was a witch who was smuggled out of Camelot as a baby and raised by high priestesses who practiced the old ways. Morgana was also a witch. But, her upbringing was in King Uther's court where magic was considered evil. It had made her frightened of her abilities. Most of her life she had denied she even had them.

Above the alter, in the smoke of the many candles, images began to appear. A rabbit, a horse, a cricket, a dog. "Very good, Morgana," her sister said. "That is very good, indeed. You learn quickly. You would have given the priestesses much joy in training you."

It was the Druids who told her her gifts were nothing to be ashamed of, who made her feel welcome. They told her magic could be used for good and healing. It all depended on how the gift was used – for good or for bad. Morgana was much relieved and had resolved to stay with the Druids.

Then a face began to appear in the smoke; indistinct at first, then slowly began to become recognizable.

It was Merlin who had told her how to find the Druids. Merlin who had come the following day and told her she had to return to Camelot in order to save innocent lives. Unfortunately, not being a woodsman of any skill, he left a trail that was easy for Arthur and his knights to follow. Morgana was rescued by Arthur and returned to Camelot; to her guardian, King Uther, who would have had her executed if he'd found out about her gifts, no matter what promises he had made to her father before he died.

And it was the same Merlin that had tried to kill her with poisoned water when Morgause put the entire town and castle of Camelot under an enchantment in an attempt to kill King Uther.

Why did you conjure him?" Morgause questioned. "He is the one who poisoned you."

Embarrassed, Morgana dissolved the image. "Merlin is such a kindhearted soul, I feel sorry for him."

"Why?" her sister asked in astonishment. "He nearly killed you."

"Yes, but he did it to save everyone else. And I know he still feels bad about what you forced him to do." Morgause looked away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up old troubles."

"I understand that you are concerned for your friends at Camelot," said Morgause.

"Most concerned. I know they're worried sick about me," Morgana said. "Morgause, I've got to go back, just for a little while, just to let them know I'm alright."

"It's too risky. If Uther finds out you have magic, he will kill you," Morgause said.

"You're right, of course. Going into Camelot openly would be suicide," Morgana agreed. "So, I'll have to meet them somewhere open, on my own terms. And I think I know where. Sister, I need you to do something for me.

"What do you want?" Morgause asked.

"Remember how you sent a message to me? You left it in a box on my window?" Morgana replied. Her sister nodded. "I need you to leave a message for someone."

Arthur was in his chambers looking for the gloves he liked to wear when he went riding. He wished Merlin was present to help him look, but he'd sent the boy off to tend to his other duties. Locating the gloves, as he turned to leave, he discovered a small box sitting on his table. He didn't recognize it and he was pretty sure it wasn't there earlier. Within the box was a note.

_Arthur, meet me in the Puzzle Wood tomorrow at midday near the Cave at the foot of the Stairs. Please bring Gwen with you, but neither of you are to tell anyone else you are coming here. If you and Gwen are not alone I will leave and you will not see me. Morgana._

It was definitely in her handwriting. Arthur felt a rush of relief and joy at knowing Morgana was still alive. His first instinct was to tell his father. The king was her legal guardian and should know, but Arthur felt that under the circumstances, he'd follow her instructions and tell no one. Perhaps Morgause was threatening Morgana with magic if she did not instruct him to keep their meeting secret. He was sure the witch had 'magicked' the box there. Whatever the reason, Arthur was taking no chances. His next problem was how to tell Gwen without arousing suspicion of others.

Arthur did not go riding, but stayed in Camelot looking for an opportunity to speak to Gwen privately. Eventually, he did pass her in the halls.

"Gwenhwyfar, a moment if you please," he said.

"Yes, my lord?" she smiled.

He wished she wouldn't smile like that at him in public, but he was so glad she did. He put on his "this is official business" look in case anyone noticed them.

"The trim is coming off one of my best shirts and needs to be re-sewn. Normally, I'd have Merlin do it if it were any old shirt, but I'm really partial to this one and I like your expert hand to mend it."

"Of course, my lord," she replied. "Um, where is the shirt?"

"It's in my room," he said. "Come with me." Gwen raised an eyebrow, but followed him to his room.

They entered the room and shut the door. Then he handed her the little box with Morgana's note. Gwen read it and gasped.

"Arthur, she's alive," she exclaimed. "That is such a relief to know. Will we go to her tomorrow?"

"Yes, but we will follow her wish and keep it secret, especially from the king," said Arthur. "He will know when we return with Morgana. We must be careful in this, we don't know what hold Morgause has over her."

"Yes, Arthur," Gwen agreed.

"I'll bring a horse for Morgana. You'll have to ride with me," Arthur said with a smile.

"I'd love that, but won't it look odd when we ride out together?" Gwen asked. "And you can't bring a horse for me. Riding out with one extra horse will probably go unnoticed, but two horses?"

"Right. You'll have to meet me outside the town, on the way to the Puzzle Wood," Arthur told her.

"Yes, Arthur."

Arthur and Gwen met on the lane to the Puzzle Wood as planned. He was not surprised that Morgana chose this place for their meeting. It was their favorite place to play as children. They would come here with her governess and his governor. Many in Camelot believed the wood to be enchanted.

The Stair was a slope down a hillside in which some ancient forester had cut steps to make passage easier. At the foot of the steps was a glade in front of a shallow cave, just deep enough to provide some shade from sun or rain. Many royal picnics took place here, many years ago. The young King Uther and his lovely Ygraine would come here with four or five good friends for storytelling, poetry reading, and card playing. Sometimes in winter, they'd come here for snowball fights. There hadn't been a royal picnic since Ygraine's death.

Arthur and Gwen waited with the horses in the glade. They'd gotten there as the sun reached its zenith and now it was a bit past that. They turned to each other with worried looks when they heard a movement at the top of the stairs. A woman stood there looking down on them. She wore a dress of burgundy with a black cape over it.

"Gwen!" Morgana cried and ran down the steps, arms opened wide.

"Morgana!" Gwen answered and rushed towards her mistress, and they embraced.

"My lady, I'm so glad you're alive," Gwen said. "I was so worried; we all were."

"I'm fine, Gwen, I'm alright," Morgana replied. Then she went to the prince.

"Arthur, it's so good to see you again," she cried. They embraced; she kissed his cheek and he kissed her forehead.

"Are you really well, Morgana?" the prince asked.

"I am fine, truly I am," Morgana assured them. "I have been treated very well."

"I've brought a horse to take you home, Morgana," Arthur said urgently. "I don't know how you escaped from Morgause, but we must hurry back before she discovers you're missing."

"It's alright, Morgause knows I'm here," Morgana told them.

"So, she let you go?" asked Arthur. "Good. The king will be overjoyed to have you back safe and sound. He's been worried sick about you."

"Arthur, I asked you to come here to let you know I was well, nothing more," Morgana told him. "Please understand that I'm not going back to Camelot."

"What?" Gwen and Arthur said as one. They looked at her in surprise and amazement.

"What do you mean you're not coming back?" asked Arthur. "You have to, you're the king's ward."

"My lady, please, you must return with us," Gwen pleaded. "It is your place and your duty to be the first lady of Camelot."

"Oh, Gwen, I miss your company and your friendship," Morgana said as she grasped the woman's hand.

"Then come home," Gwen begged.

"No, Gwen, I've decided to stay with Morgause," Morgana told them.

"In God's name, why?" Arthur asked.

"Morgause is my half-sister," she said. Gwen and Arthur stared at her with mouths dropped open. "She is the elder daughter of Sir Gorlois, my father."

"Impossible," replied Gwen.

"She's lying," said Arthur.

"It's true. The first time I saw her when she came to challenge you, I felt I should know her. Now, I know why."

"Morgana, this is madness, you can't stay even if she is your sister," said Arthur. "Morgause is a witch and she's dangerous. She tried to destroy Camelot and kill the king."

"I know and I'm truly sorry about that. I assure you she won't do that again," replied Morgana, embarrassed by her sister's actions.

"You're sorry?" Arthur said. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Arthur, Morgause wove that enchantment through me. I was the source. That's why I was the only one still awake when you and Merlin returned."

"You willingly let her do that to you?" Gwen asked.

"No. I had no idea what she was going to do," Morgana answered.

"See? She's devious and evil, Morgana," said Arthur. "You cannot stay."

"I can and I will," she answered and backed away from them. "I can never return to Camelot. My place is with my sister, now."

"My lady, your sister is a witch," said Gwen.

"I'm a witch, too," Morgana replied. Gwen and Arthur stared at the woman in dumbstruck silence.

"Don't be ridiculous and come back with us," Arthur said, recovering.

"It's true. All those nightmares I had were visions of the future," Morgana explained. "Arthur, I saw Sophia trying to kill you before she arrived. I saw you attacked by the Questing Beast. That's why I tried to stop you going."

"This can't be happening," said Gwen.

Morgana picked up a stick and held it out. Suddenly, the tip burst into flame. "See? I can create fire. It was me who started the fire in my room and blew out the window. Not the Druids, me. I'm a witch and if I go back, Uther will execute me. You know his policy."

"He wouldn't execute you, Morgana," said Arthur. "You're his ward. He promised to take care of you."

"Arthur, your father hates magic. He cares more about killing sorcerers than he cares about me or any promise he made my father. He would have me dead and you know it."

The prince did not reply immediately. He didn't think she was far from the truth. Uther Pendragon could become quite unreasonable when it came to magic.

"Then we won't tell him," Gwen said. "We'll keep it our secret."

Arthur stared at the maid a moment, then nodded in agreement. "Yes. We can tell him you escaped or she let you go, or something," Arthur added.

Morgana was his childhood friend and playmate. Camelot seemed empty without her around. He missed her smile and her laughter. And yes, her ragging on him and snarky remarks.

"I appreciate your willingness to protect me," Morgana said with a loving smile. "But I've made up my mind. I'm staying with Morgause. Witch or not, she is my blood kin, she's family, and my place is with her." Morgana turned and moved toward the Stair.

"Will we see you again, my lady?" Gwen asked as Morgana started to leave.

"Possibly. Occasionally. When it's safe to do so," replied Morgana as she looked back a them. "I wish you well, Arthur, Gwen."

"Take care of yourself, Morgana," said Arthur.

"Be happy, my lady," said Gwen.

"And you," Morgana replied, and went up the stairs.

Arthur and Gwen watched her go. Alone in the glade, Arthur unconsciously put his arm around Gwen and she yielded to his embrace.

"What do we do now?" asked Gwen. "What do we say to the king?"

"I tell him the truth," replied Arthur. "What else can I do? He will not be happy about it, he may even punish me for not forcing her to return," said Arthur.

"Arthur, I won't let you face the king alone. I'm as guilty in this as you," said Gwen.

"No, Gwenhwyfar, I must face him alone," said Arthur. "I can endure any punishment he gives me, but I could not endure anything happening to you."

In another part of the Puzzle Wood, Merlin happened to be looking for mushrooms for Gaius. The old court physician loved mushrooms with his food especially in soups. Merlin walked through the wood looking down at the ground and did not see the woman approach until she stepped on a twig and snapped it. Merlin looked up startled.

The black-caped woman had the hood pulled low over her face. She said nothing; she just stood there facing him. Then she threw back her hood.

Merlin gasped. "Morgana?" He dropped his nearly full basket of mushrooms and walked towards the lady.

"I'm sorry, Morgana," he said as he approached her. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me."

Merlin embraced her tightly and Morgana let him. "I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over.

Morgana returned his embrace. "It's alright, Merlin, I understand why you did it," she said. "And I forgive you." When she looked up at him there were tears running from his eyes. "You saved Arthur and Gwen, Merlin. You saved Camelot."

Merlin had been heartsick since Morgana was taken away; ashamed of his actions though it saved lives, and deeply troubled because he did not know if she had survived.

"Arthur and Gwen will be overjoyed that you're back," Merlin said as she wiped away his tears with her sleeve. "As will the king."

"Merlin, I'm not returning to Camelot," she said, and told him about her meeting with Arthur and Gwen earlier and about Morgause.

"Morgause has given me her word that she will not attack Camelot again," Morgana told him.

"Your sister is a powerful sorceress. She will teach you well," said Merlin. He wanted to tell her of his gifts, but decided not to. If Morgause broke her word, he would be Camelot's secret weapon.

"I am eager to learn," she replied. "Do you see why I can't return? Uther would have me executed. I'm sure of it."

"You are sorely missed by everyone," he said.

"And I miss them," she replied. "I miss you, Merlin, despite what happened."

"I miss you, too, Morgana. Camelot is not the same with you gone. You brightened it, gave it life and energy. Your kindness and concern for everyone is missed. Your sparkling eyes, your beautiful smile, your lovely hair…." Merlin blushed. He didn't mean to say so much to her.

Morgana smiled at him. She had no idea he felt that way. "Merlin, such sweet words. You have always been kind to me, helped me when I needed it."

She gently stroked his cheek. Merlin took the hand and kissed its palm.

"Merlin, you never said…," Morgana breathed.

"How could I? You're the king's ward," Merlin replied.

They held each other close and peered deeply into each other's eyes. As they kissed, her tongue probed his mouth hungrily. In all the years she'd known Arthur, he had never kissed her like this. In fact, he'd never kissed her; not even as his future bride and queen.

Merlin's body tingled. For so long he'd wanted hold her in his arms and taste the softness of her lips. She was so far above him. She was the highest ranking woman in Camelot. But if the second highest ranking man in Camelot can love a maidservant, then surely a manservant could love a lady.

Breaking the kiss, they held each other. Morgana snuggled under his chin as he laid his cheek on her head.

"Merlin, I must go now," she said. "Morgause will be waiting for me."

"Promise me, Morgana, that you will use your gifts for good," Merlin asked. "Please don't become evil. Don't prove Uther right."

"I promise you I will do only good with my powers, Merlin," she replied. "It would give me great pleasure to prove Uther wrong."

"Then I am content," said Merlin. They parted with one final kiss. "Take care of yourself, Morgana. Live well."

"And you be careful when you ride out with Arthur. Don't make me mourn you," she said.

They smiled at each other and went their separate ways.

**THE END**


End file.
